


Noche Buena

by LisaxParker



Category: Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5507507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaxParker/pseuds/LisaxParker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Está lloviendo afuera, es una navidad helada, pero Manuel no piensa en nada de eso y todo lo que está en su cabeza es el olor de Martín y las manos de Martín y el cabello de Martín sobre su frente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noche Buena

**Author's Note:**

> Lime perno y naif de Navidad porque me da monos escribir algo realmente nsfw. Bien fluffy.

Las lucecitas de colores del árbol siguen fijas allá en el rincón que da a uno de los ventanales, abajo continúan varios regalos todavía sin abrir, en el piso hay cintas de esas que usa el arbolito y decoraciones esparcidas aquí y allá. Manuel ha olvidado otra vez poner al niño Jesús en el pesebre, entre la Virgen y José y han dado las doce hace una hora. Está lloviendo afuera, es una navidad helada, pero Manuel no piensa en nada de eso y todo lo que está en su cabeza es el olor de Martín y las manos de Martín y el cabello de Martín sobre su frente.

El costado del sofá está punzando contra su espalda, su cabeza no tiene dónde reposar, el cuerpo de Martín está encima suyo y a su lado y frente a él y en todas partes. Dulcemente, como él mismo le tiene rodeada la cintura con las piernas, Martín le tiene cogida las manos y Manuel se las aprieta bien fuerte. Sus bocas no están separadas, los besos se quedan, han estado besándose por mucho tiempo, pero, ¿cómo han pasado las horas? ¿Cómo llegaron a esto luego de una comida de Navidad? 

Manuel se ríe entre sus labios y Martín se separa, sorprendido. Da tregua a sus movimientos, detiene sus empujes, calma su cuerpo. Están tan juntos, tan pegados, tan unidos, que no hay manera siquiera de que pueda alejarse. Es todo cálido y abrumador, aunque la lluvia haga ruido contra el techo; al mismo tiempo, es maravilloso. Siempre hay una ternura infinita en sentir a Martín profundo dentro de sí.

\- ¿Qué pasa? –le dice Martín, sin entender su risa. Manuel se le queda mirando por unos momentos y al final se inclina un poquito y roza su nariz contra esa mejilla rojita.

\- ¿Siquiera te dije Feliz Navidad? –pregunta.

Martín frunce el ceño, después voltea la cabeza para mirar el reloj encima de la repisa y se sorprende al ver que el tiempo se va volando. ¿Cuándo terminaron la comida? ¡Antes de las doce, lo puede asegurar! Luego desvía su mirada al árbol de pascua, ¡los regalos siguen allá abajo! Es medio tonto, esto de que cuando están juntos el tiempo se esfuma. Entonces tiene que sonreír. Cuando Manuel ve su sonrisa, se ríe también.

\- No me dijiste nada. Terminamos de comer y me arrastraste hasta el sillón. Te aseguro que mi regalo de Navidad valía más que esto.

Manuel suspira profundamente.

\- Nada vale más que esto –le susurra, suavecito. Suelta sus manos para ir a cogerle la cara, Martín todavía está encima suyo y a su lado y frente a él y en todas partes. Lo besa, pero no es un beso con pasión. Es un beso de cariño y un beso mágico, es que todo entre ellos es mágico, es ridículo, piensa después, pero, ¿en verdad?- Esta es la única cosa que tiene sentido.

Martín no podría estar más de acuerdo y corresponde con un empuje liviano, casi temeroso. Manuel menea las caderas para decirle que esto es lo único que realmente vale la pena. 

\- Entonces… Feliz Navidad –susurra Martín, volviendo a cogerle las manos. Manuel enreda los dedos con los suyos y le sonríe de nuevo. Podría ser esta noche todo sonrisas y no tendría ninguna vergüenza. Así que contesta, lleno de una catarsis eterna:

\- Feliz Navidad.

**Author's Note:**

> Feliz Navidad a todos <3 Pásenlo super bien!!!!


End file.
